when time is over
by EtherealSighs
Summary: El destino se la ha jugado. Homura/Madoka.


**note. **nada es mío, so.

**adv. **raro hasta la médula (quizás no) posibles spoilers.

**para Elsita. **Feliz cumpleaños. (no me gusta como me ha quedado, pero bueno)

.

_The Doomed_—_regard the Sunrise_

_With different Delight_—

_Because_—_when next it burns abroad_

_They doubt to witness it_—

Emily Dickinson.

.

Odia al dios del tiempo. Odia el continuo _tictac_ que le recuerda lo que tiene que hacer una y otra vez, una y otra vez, como si ella estuviese atrapada en un bucle temporal o algo así (que lo está)

_Madoka._

El incesante _tictac_ parece pronunciar su nombre (Madoka. Madoka. Madoka) Las manecillas del reloj se mueven con cada paso que da, lentamente, acompañando los latidos de su tembloroso y herido corazón. Las imágenes se suceden unas detrás de otras, sin descanso. No la dejan respirar, descansar ni un solo minuto. No la dejan cerrar los ojos y dejar la mente en blanco, aunque sea por un mísero instante. Aprietan (las imágenes) el hueco donde se supone que debe estar su (Madoka) corazón y el aire se escapa de sus labios entre abiertos, los dedos tiemblan al alcanzar el nuevo camino pero.

Homura no corre lo bastante deprisa y la figura de su mejor amiga se pierde en la inmensidad del tiempo, su cabello se convierte en un color raído y la sombra de sus ojos es solo eso, una sombra que ya no la mira dentro del alma porque ya no hay más "Homura-chan, yo te protegeré" sino que ahora…

Ahora Madoka la ve y no la ve y sus ojos de hada (los de Madoka) están vueltos hacia el cielo, perdidos en la inmensidad de las cosas, mientras se llenan de lágrimas que parecen querer derretir sus pupilas y sus mejillas ( y el alma de Homura, poco a poco) Y de pronto, eso.

—Homura-chan, no quiero ser una bruja.

El fogonazo de luz y el cruel sonido (el alma de Madoka apagándose, ya no más ojos de hada, ahora…) la acompañan (a Homura) con cada nuevo comienzo y se dice una y otra vez que esta vez será distinto, que esta vez la sonrisa de Madoka permanecerá pura hasta el final. Se dice que esta vez Kyubey no conseguirá contaminar a su mejor amiga porque ella (la eterna, eterna Homura) lo va a impedir cueste lo que cueste, aunque tenga que vender su alma, aunque tenga que (no)vivir la misma historia continuamente. Está dispuesta a todo, a acabar con él si hace falta, tan solo para proteger a Madoka, sin embargo.

Madoka está abrazando a Kyubey y sus manitas blancas están llenas de sangre y Homura piensa que es injusto, porque Madoka está protegiéndole de ella (de Homura) que solo quiere protegerla a ella (a Madoka) y realmente nunca le gustaron los círculos donde nunca ves el comienzo y donde nunca jamás, ves el final.

—Todo irá bien si permaneces siendo Madoka.

Pero realmente nada va bien, porque Madoka no la hace caso y se junta con quién no debe y entonces ella (Homura. Homura. Homura) tiene que protegerla, pero no sabe cómo, porque si se acerca a ella más de lo debido su corazoncito hará una especie de craaaaaaaaaaaaack y ya nada tendrá sentido, ¿vale? Nada de nada.

Luego pasa lo que pasa, y claro.

Mami ya no está. Sayaka ya no está. Kyoko ya no está y…y…

Las lágrimas ensucian sus mejillas de princesa destronada y sus ojos de hadita titilan con cada sollozo y Homura piensa que no ha hecho nada que pueda evitar eso. Que Madoka llore mientras el mundo que conocen se tambalea porque, por su culpa (de Homura, en cierto modo), Madoka está viviendo un verdadero infierno. Porque, por su culpa, Madoka tenga que luchar y eso es lo que ella estaba intentando evitar todo este tiempo (Este largo, largo tiempo) y, se desespera y la sangre se le escapa de entre los dedos, el cielo ya no es tan azul como ella recordaba y.

La figura de Madoka está frente a sus ojos y Homura desea agarrarla de la mano, salir de allí corriendo y volver a repetir la historia hasta que su mejor amiga esté verdaderamente a salvo, pero Madoka no la deja y ya no hay más "Homura-chan" sólo…

—Deseo acabar con las brujas antes de que nazcan.

Y de pronto ya no hay nada (nadanadanadanadanada) porque Madoka ya no está y el lazo rojo duele como mil demonios, las lágrimas no dejan de resbalar por sus mejillas y el tiempo ya no está de su parte.

El destino se la ha jugado y.

y.

y.

Madoka ya no es Madoka.

**end.**


End file.
